degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Take a Bow (1)
Take a Bow (1) is the twenty-sixth episode of Season 11 of Degrassi. It aired on August 29, 2011. Summary Prom is three days away! Holly J. and Anya both have just-a-friend consolation dates for prom (Sav and Riley respectively)... so where does that leave Fiona? The only consolation date she can think of—Charlie—graduated high school years ago. But maybe it's worth a shot? Anya's reached her goal: she's been accepted into the army! Which means basic training! Starting in two weeks! And Anya can't even do one chin-up! Gulp. Luckily, she knows someone who knows something about training: Owen. Yay, Drew and Katie are prom-bound! Which, as Marisol helpfully informs Katie, means Drew will obviously expect sex. Katie's terrified... she's barely ever even kissed a boy. Will she just have to get over her fears if she wants to keep Drew? Main Plot Fiona is out with Anya and Holly J. and she runs into Charlie, who invites her to her art show. Holly J. and Anya turn out to have dates for prom, leaving Fiona alone. Fiona meets Eli at his locker and asks him to prom, which he turns down as he is a server. Eli encourages her to ask Charlie to go with her. Fiona meets Charlie at her art studio and startles her. They discuss their breakup, and Fiona offers to take care of Mr. Tuxedo-Pants. In return, Charlie says she'll go to prom with Fiona. Holly J. meets Fiona at her house, as Fiona cleans (her mom is coming the next day) she tells her she is going to prom with Charlie. Fiona reassures Holly J. that everything is okay. At Charlie's art show, Charlie shows Fiona the portrait she did of her. Charlie goes to seal a deal and Fiona decides to buy the painting. Charlie introduces Fiona to her girlfriend Meredith, to Fiona's shock and disappointment. Fiona takes a drink. Holly J. calls Fiona. She lets the cat leave, and drinks some more. Sub Plot Anya shows Riley the acceptance to the army. Riley warns her about the hard work she must do. Anya attempts to train and Owen walks in. She asks him to help her out, which he declines (as he doesn't help cokeheads). He eventually accepts after she says she made it into the military. Owen trains Anya hard, and she gradually gets better. Owen congratulates Anya and she apologizes for her coke use. He compliments her and they tell each other that they will miss the other. When Owen attempts to kiss Anya, she runs off saying she has something to show him. She comes back in her training uniform, saying it's the first time she felt like she deserved to put it on. They get back together, even though she's leaving the day after prom. Third Plot Katie and Marisol talk about Drew not accepting their friendship. Drew walks up on them and Katie asks him out for prom. Marisol tells Katie that after prom, Drew will likely try to have sex with her. Marisol tells her to tell Drew she is a virgin and not ready to give that up. Katie tells Drew to get tested, and he is happy because she took charge. Trivia= *The title of this episode is named after the song "[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J3UjJ4wKLkg Take a Bow]" by Rihanna. *This episode marks the first time Fiona has drank alcohol in three months. *It is revealed that Charlie has a new girlfriend, Meredith. *The website that Fiona mentioned, lesbianpromdate.com, will redirect you to MuchMusic's website. *This episode marks Anya's last plot. |-| Gallery= Degrassi-take-a-bow-pt1-full-v46.jpg 00156.jpg 00205.jpg 879879.jpg Tumblr lqq05yFZk41qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lqq04vKhEA1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lqq02zIZjU1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lqq01nqCdd1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lqq00eiI0c1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lqpzz3OZYo1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lqpzxvYXZo1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lqpzsp7EaX1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Lockerrollasfa.jpg degrassi-1126-eli-fiona-625x353.jpg Picture3.jpg Fionaroll.jpg Tuxedopantsfiona2.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 1.52.04 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 1.52.29 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 1.52.52 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 1.54.26 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 1.55.01 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 1.56.20 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 2.02.43 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 2.03.43 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 2.04.57 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 2.06.39 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 2.07.05 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 2.08.33 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 2.08.52 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 2.09.36 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 2.11.01 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 2.14.00 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 2.14.11 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 2.14.52 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 2.15.16 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 2.15.38 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 2.16.06 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 2.19.19 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 2.21.51 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 2.22.12 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 2.22.54 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 2.25.01 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 2.26.01 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 2.32.25 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 2.34.11 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 2.34.34 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 2.34.57 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 2.42.36 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 2.43.53 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 2.47.44 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 2.50.41 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 2.51.00 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 2.53.11 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 2.57.31 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 2.58.12 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 2.58.37 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 3.12.12 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 3.13.59 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 3.14.10 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 3.16.27 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 3.17.19 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 3.17.57 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 3.18.21 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 3.18.43 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 3.21.52 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 3.22.11 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 3.23.30 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 3.23.40 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 3.32.12 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 3.32.27 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 3.33.04 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 3.33.15 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 3.34.41 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 3.35.49 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 3.36.58 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 3.38.47 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 3.39.04 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 3.39.23 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 3.42.30 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 3.42.51 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 3.43.04 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 3.45.17 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 3.45.54 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 3.46.54 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 3.47.05 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 3.51.37 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 3.52.02 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 3.52.17 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 3.53.01 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 3.53.35 PM.png 1126anya.jpg 1126msoh.jpg |-| Promos= *Teennick Promo-Week 7 *MuchMusic Promo-Week 7 |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair *Shanice Banton as Marisol Lewis *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne *Argiris Karras as Riley Stavros *Daniel Kelly as Owen Milligan *Cory Lee as Winnie Oh *Samantha Munro as Anya MacPherson *Chloe Rose as Katie Matlin Guest Starring *Amy Rutherford as Meredith Supporting Cast *Tamara Duarte as Charlie Lima Absences *Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie *Jahmil French as Dave Turner *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa *Justin Kelly as Jake Martin *Shannon Kook-Chun as Zane Park *Jajube Mandiela as Chantay Black *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno *AJ Saudin as Connor DeLaurier *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton *Spencer van Wyck as Wesley Betenkamp |-| Quotes= *Eli (to Fiona): "Why so glum, chum?" *Katie: "What's your favorite movie?" Drew: "Fast and the Furious... 5." Katie: "Favorite book?" Drew: "...Pass." Katie: "Favorite food?" Drew: "Hot dogs...no. Pizza." Katie: "Have you been checked for STIs?" Drew: "Huh?" Katie: " You know, STIs. Chlamydia, gonorrhea?" Drew: "Yeah I know what STIs are. Wait... are you telling me you wanna have sex?" Katie: "Yeah. Maybe someday." *Marisol (to Katie): "OMG you are gonna lose your virginity!!" *Holly J: "No, No one's gonna be a wheel." *Holly J: "Good Lord is that her cat?" *Anya (to Owen): "I couldn't leave without you hating me." Owen: "I could never hate you." *Eli (to Fiona): " Come on there has to be someone you wanna go to prom with. Someone who's not just a friend." Fiona: "Yeah. There is someone." Eli: "A certain scooter riding girl. Name rhymes with Gnarly?" *Eli: "Is there anything I could do to cheer you up?" Fiona: "Be my date to prom?" Eli: "*laughs* Didn't think I was your type." Fiona: "All my friends are going with friend dates this year. You're the only friend I have left at Degrassi." Eli: "Well, friend, I'd love to but I've already weaseled my way in." Fiona: "You got a date?" Eli: "Well not exactly. Adam volunteered us to be servers." |-| Featured Music= *''"Princess"'' by Miss Harmonica *''"Broken Rifle"'' by Evening Hymns *''"Go Disco"'' by Laurell *''"Matter Of Time"'' by Katie Cole *''"Wonder"'' by David Francey - Heard when Fiona was drinking and sets Mr. Tuxedo Pants free. |-| Links= *Watch Take A Bow (1) on YouTube Category:Season 11 Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 11 Episodes